A proxy server is a hardware or software services that acts as an intermediary between a client and one or more remote servers. The client connects to the one or more remote servers through the proxy server using a series of blocks including: (i) the client requests connection to the proxy server, (ii) the client waits for acknowledgment of the service connection, (iii) the client transmits a connect request, to the proxy server, indicating a remote server to be accessed, (iv) the client waits for acknowledgment of a connection to the remote server, and (v) transmits the request to be sent to the remote server. The establishment of an initial connection between the client and the remote server can be a time consuming process.